God Complex
by and music
Summary: No one knows when it all started. Green thinks it went way back. Way way back; back when they were still rivals and not-friends with petty quarrels. Red-centric character introspection from different POVs. ONESHOT.


I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE THIS CAME FROM. Okaayy… So this is a weird one. This fic doesn't make much sense. So it's pretty… meh. You can interpret it however you want, I guess. Or you can just think this is all nonsense.

Oh, and warnings for slightly creepy!Red.

… Sort of.

Anyway, onwards to the story.

* * *

><p>No one knows when it all started. Green thinks it went way back. <em>Way way<em> back; back when they were still rivals and not-friends with petty quarrels.

It happened on the day Green and Red got their first pokemon. Back in his grandfather's lab, when he challenged Red to a battle for the first time.

In retrospect, it should have been an easy enough battle. Green could have won it if he tried.

But he didn't, and it took him years to figure out why.

It was Red's eyes.

They weren't just red. They were _red_, and it was a scary red.

Eevee fell into a lump, and Red's eyes flickered with something there. It was a split-second something, but still a _something_. It was scary and so unlike Red that Green chalked it up to his imagination.

Red smiled after that, like nothing happened. And all was normal again for a time.

**ooo**

Months passed, and Red's eyes glowed brighter. They weren't just _red_ anymore. Sometimes they're sanguine, sometimes they're crimson. Sometimes they're scarlet, sometimes blood red.

As if something shifts within him each time.

Their battles were difficult because they were brutal. And Green was honestly scared.

**ooo**

Raticate died.

Green thinks Red knows it was his fault. He sees him visit in Lavender Town from time to time.

He's never said he was sorry, but he sends flowers to his grave.

**ooo**

Red didn't even let him last five minutes in his reign.

He stole his title before Green could even brag.

Or before his grandfather could even be proud, for once.

Eevee was exhausted and weak, and Red didn't spare her a glance.

**ooo**

Green doesn't know when it all started, but he knows it's still there.

Sometimes, he's afraid to visit Red in Mt. Silver because he's afraid of Red's eyes.

* * *

><p>Leaf argues that there wasn't a starting point. It was there the moment Red was born.<p>

**ooo**

She remembers when they were kids, she saw Red alone in the forest, surrounded by heavily injured pidgeys and rattatas writhing on the grass.

They were eight then, she thinks. And Green was out of town with Professor Oak.

She remembers how she thought Red was stupid for going into the forest all alone, without a pokemon. He should have known he would get ambushed.

Then she stepped closer, and she couldn't tear her eyes away.

"Red?" she asked quietly. "What happened?"

Red looked up at her from the grass. His eyes were blank and empty.

"They tried to hurt a Caterpie." Red shrugged. "I think he's sick."

Leaf couldn't see a Caterpie anywhere. The injured pokemon around him disturbed her. They didn't move. "Did you do this to them?"

"No."

A long, sharp stick was thrown carelessly near Red's bag. Her eyes were crying.

"That's not true," she choked out.

"… So?"

**ooo**

She's never told anyone, and she doesn't want to. Because it was just too… disturbing, even for Red.

* * *

><p>Silver doesn't know Red that well, but he's seen glimpses of what Green is talking about.<p>

He visits Red in the mountains with Gold from time to time.

And he's always met with piercing eyes.

**ooo**

He challenged him to a battle once. Red smiled hollowly.

(He realizes why Lyra rarely comes up here at the peak.)

**ooo**

Feraligatr never stood a chance, and they both knew it. It's just…

Silver didn't know to what extent exactly.

Gold gave him his apologies, as if on Red's behalf, and helped take care of his pokemon. Red just stood there and stared at the snow.

How many Pokemons have Red defeated mercilessly now?

It's as if Red is the king, sitting on top of piles and piles of bodies (corpses) of defeated pokemons.

Silver thinks Red's a terribly conceited guy, but he can back it up. He is justified that way. Sort of.

* * *

><p>Gold knows what they're all afraid of.<p>

Red is nothing short of having a god-complex. Sometimes, Gold thinks Red might just be one.

A god, that is.

**ooo**

"_You can't beat me."_

"_I might as well amuse myself."_

"_I'll be your opponent."_

**ooo**

Gold beat him once.

Then Red beat him twice after that.

He stares at the snow as if the cold will make his heart feel at home.

(But Gold doesn't want to believe Red is heartless.)

* * *

><p>Pikachu thinks it's a punishment.<p>

Red is hurting himself for being himself.

But Pikachu can't do anything about that.

Red won't allow it.

* * *

><p>Red thinks the world is a joke.<p>

People take everything too seriously.

Nothing satisfies him anymore.

Huh. Is he really so apathetic? Would that make him not human anymore?

…

Red thinks life is a joke.

So he laughs.

* * *

><p>AN: Huh. See? I told you this doesn't make any sense. Oh well, the wonders of insomnia and late night writings.

Despite its lack of coherence, I have edited this so many times. Go figure. I'll shamelessly ask. Review?

Also, ff keeps messing up my breaks. -.-


End file.
